


The Vampire Hunters

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series Six [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Gen, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Part two of a Spook Me story about vampires.  At the end of the first story, all of Major Crime became Vampire Hunters.  Now it was time again.  There were more deaths and the seven of them knew it was time to get busy.





	The Vampire Hunters

The Vampire Hunters  
By PattRose  
Summary: Part two of a Spook Me story about vampires. At the end of the first story, all of Major Crime became Vampire Hunters. Now it was time again. There were more deaths and the seven of them knew it was time to get busy.  
Warning: Violent, AU  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Gen.  
Word Count: 2393  
Creature for Spook Me Ficathon: Vampire  
Beta: Bluewolf  
A/N: Here is the link for the story that started all this. https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394041

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Spook%20Me%202019/Vampire%20Hunters%201_zpsgc0bkdem.png.html)

It had been three weeks since the seven people from Major Crimes Unit in the Cascade Police Department killed a serial killer that just so happened to be a vampire. Although they had burned him to only ashes they knew that there might someday be another call for their team to come together.

Captain Simon Banks watched the news constantly and also kept up with missing person reports, hoping they had seen the last vampire that they ever would in Cascade. But Simon wasn’t a stupid man. He knew that one of these days they would be called upon again to burn vampires.

**********

Jim was very restless that morning as he sat at the table with Blair, trying to eat some breakfast.

“What’s with you today, Jim? I haven’t seen you act like this since Martin the vampire was killed and burned to death. Please tell me there is nothing to worry about.”

Jim smiled at Blair and tried to remain calm, but he failed. “You know the cemetery we drove by yesterday afternoon? Well, Chief, there was the fucking smell again. I can’t ignore it. Soon there will be some deaths reported just like with Martin. Rotting flesh is a hard one to hide. They’re back, but I think there are many of them this time. The smell is much stronger. We’ll have to get all of us together, get our special wood bullets and get ready for action again. We don’t want to be caught unaware this time. Really, who would think that there would be a call for wood bullets? And who else but Major Crimes would go target shooting every week. We all know how to hit a heart dead on.”

The phone rang at that moment and Blair answered, “Hello?”

“Blair, the team wants to meet up with you and Jim. There were five deaths last night in different parts of the city. I think there are several of _them_ this time,” Simon guessed. 

“Jim agrees with you, Simon. He smelled rotting flesh as we drove by the old cemetery last night. He was just telling me this. We can’t all miss work, can we?”

“I’ve called in replacements for all of us for a week. The bigwigs haven’t asked why and I’m fine with that. Rafe has four cans of gas in the back of his pickup, Brown has picked up more wood shells then we could ever need, Joel is waiting in my office to head over to your house and Megan is waiting as patiently as she can for us to get moving. We saw the bodies today and there is no doubt that _they_ are back. You and Jim were right in guessing there must have been a den of vampires. We need to find the den and burn them out or up. We’ll be there in a half-hour.”

Blair hung up the phone and saw the serious look on Jim’s face and Jim said, “It’s beginning already. I knew the day was coming. I bet the den is at the cemetery. Maybe we’ll get lucky and burn them all out tonight.”

“Let’s get ready. Brown picked up the shells for all of our guns. All our practice will be put to good use. We know exactly how to shoot someone in the heart. Thank you for preparing me for this day, Jim. I’m not just your backup anymore.”

Jim hugged Blair close and said, “You were always more than just my backup, Blair. I trust you to keep me safe more than anyone. And you’re the best shot of all of us. We’re expecting you to shoot a lot of vampires tonight. Let’s get dressed.”

**********

On the drive over to Jim and Blair’s, Megan was riding with Joel and Simon. She said, “I’ve decided that our new name is going to be The Fantastic Seven. What do you think of that name?”

Joel laughed. “I think The Vampire Hunters sounds much scarier. Something to take notice of. What do you think, Simon?”

“I vote for Vampire Hunters and hopefully we never say the title out loud. I sure hope Jim is right about the den being at the old cemetery. We might get this taken care of in one day or night. Joel, you’ll be in charge of keeping the fire department away from us. We have to burn _them_ out.”

“I know, Simon. I know my job, only too well. Don’t you find it odd that a man in town makes wood bullets, with gun powder on them? He seems to be a true believer and he also seems to be friends with Jim and Blair. Speaking of Jim and Blair, they are waiting on the balcony. They must be anxious to get to business too.”

They got out of Simon’s car and waved to Jim and Blair. The boys waved back at them and hoped that they would all hurry. Time was of the essence. Night time would be coming up in five hours. They had to be ready.

Rafe and Brown drove up at that moment too. They hurried along and started upstairs. Brown was carrying two big duffle bags filled with bullets, flares and lighters. 

As soon as they reached Jim’s door, it opened; Jim looked very serious. They all knew they needed to put their new game face on. One that showed they meant business and were going to kick ass. 

Megan said, “Simon said we are officially Vampire Hunters as of right now. So let’s get this show on the road. Where are our bullets?”

Brown moved over to the table and set his duffle bags down. “Everything is in here. Rafe has the gasoline in the back of his pickup. We’ve got matches and lighters. Everyone fill up their back packs with ammo and matches. There are also flares to light up the room once we get in, so we can see. We’re going to be ready this time.”

“I think we might have a jump start on them, Jim. Wouldn’t you agree?” Simon asked. 

“I don’t take anything for granted when it comes to _them_. They might already know about us. Who knows for sure?” Jim replied. 

They all grabbed their back packs and filled them with everything they would need. Jim held up a small vial container-there was one for each of them-and asked, “What is this?”

Rafe said, “Just in case we get stuck with the vampires. It’s a small dose of gasoline and we can burn them up little by little if we have to. But as it is, Brown and I will be bringing up the rear with the gasoline.”

Everyone put the small plastic bottle in the back packs and filled them up with ammo, flares and matches. Everyone was set. 

They all gave each other a high five and out the door they went. Jim and Blair led the way, followed by Simon, Joel and Megan, while Rafe and Brown brought up the rear. None of them drove fast to draw attention to themselves. They had to go in quiet and kick ass.

**********

They quietly parked and all put their back packs on. Everyone had already loaded four guns for each person to have on themselves. Jim led the way. The smell was so gross that Jim was almost gagging. He knew that there were many of _them_ in there and this might be a bigger proposition than they had thought.

He used hand signals to tell everyone where they were going and to follow him and Blair into the crypt.

No one was talking and Jim was listening like crazy. He could hear the monsters chewing on flesh as they neared the entrance. He stopped and they all waited for his sign to attack. 

Jim signaled everyone to get back out of sight. Someone was coming out the door. Jim knew it sounded stupid, but the monster looked like the crypt keeper. Jim watched him come out smelling the air like an animal would and turned to Jim-and saw him pointing a gun towards his heart. The man tried to run to warn the others, but it was too late. Blair shot him quickly and effortlessly right in the heart. But it wasn’t enough for Blair. He shot him four times. The only reason no one knew the hunters were there was because they had silencers on their guns. 

Jim whispered, “Good shot, but he still has to be burned. We need to drag him into the crypt with us.” 

Simon grabbed the monster’s leg and pulled him as they went through the doorway. It was very dark and they were following Jim. They knew he could see enough to get them where they needed to be. 

Jim made the sign for lighting up the room and the flares were used for that. There must have been 200 bodies lying on the floor sleeping and just beginning to wake up at that moment. Jim never dreamed that there would be that many of them. Jim aimed and started firing, one monster after the next. The team all followed suit, knowing they had to get this done quickly. The vampires tried to attack them, but they were no match for the Vampire Hunters. 

Before long, _they_ were all lying on the ground, moaning, groaning and crying out. In came Rafe and Brown carrying the gasoline. They poured it until the room smelled even worse than before and the team all backed up and all shot a flare into the gasoline. The howling was horrible. Jim, Blair, Rafe, Brown, Simon, Joel and Megan all made their way out of the death trap. Once they were all out, they shot more flares, causing more fires and then closed the door and locked it from outside. 

Joel went and watched for the fire department, but no one was coming. The fire was contained and with the door shut, there was no smoke coming out. 

No one else could hear the howling, but Jim could and knew that _they_ were still dying. It wasn’t over yet. They all leaned against the Crypt and waited for word from Jim that it was safe to go in and make sure everyone was dead. 

It was fully dark now and they all waited as patiently as they could. Jim said, “Four more vampires are heading our way. Stand back. Blair can you see them?”

“Got them.” And just like that, Blair killed all four of them. Well, maybe not killed them because they needed to be burned. 

“Are we sure they were vampires?” Simon asked. 

“No heartbeats, Simon. We’re safe. Now, let’s take them into the crypt and burn some more bodies. Rafe, do we have more gasoline?”

“Oh you of little faith… Of course there is more. I’ll be right back. You all get those guys ready to enter the building.”

Brown and Megan dragged the bodies over to the doorway and waited for Rafe to show up with the gasoline. 

Once Rafe got there with more gas, they opened the door and saw the burning bodies and the screams were very loud for _them_ being half dead already. They threw the four guys in and poured more gasoline and lit the liquid this time with matches. The hunters could all see them in the light of the gas, and this was not a pleasant way to go. Jim pushed everyone out and said, “I think another hour and they’ll be gone.”

**********

“Can you hear them, Jim?” Simon asked.

“No, it’s been quiet for about 20 minutes. But I don’t trust them. We’ll check it again in thirty minutes. We may need more gas, Rafe.”

“I have more. I’ll go and get it now. Come on, Henri, you can help.”

Blair looked thoughtful and said, “They could actually be dead.”

“We need them to be ashes. They were far from being ashes an hour ago. We have to stay until this is done. I hear some of them coming up to the door. Where is Rafe? Chief, get ready to shoot some more.”

“I’m ready, Jim. Open the door and let me in.”

Once Jim saw Brown and Rafe come up with the gas again, he finally started to open the door. “Everyone stand back.”

When Jim opened the door, six almost dead vampires were trying to get out, but Blair shot them right away and they doused the entire place with gas again. They noticed that the flames were much larger and hotter with the door open. 

Simon suggested, “Let’s keep the door open and just watch them like hawks. I’d say about half or more are already down to the bones.”

“You’re right, Simon. But Joel will have to really think up something good to tell the fire department when they see all the smoke that’s barreling out the door.”

They kept getting the fire going and watched everything until 5:00 in the morning. All that was left were ashes and bones. They all got the shovels out and started collecting the ashes for burial all over town. Thankfully, this cemetery was far from the outskirts of town. The Fire Department never came. 

Finally at 7:00 a.m. they were done. They were exhausted, but they knew that the vampires were gone and that was the end of them, for now. 

They were all going to meet at Brad’s for lunch and have sandwiches and try and pretend it was a normal day. 

“Do you think there are any more, Jim?” Rafe asked. 

“Who knows? We have to keep a watch out and stay on top of things. If it happens again, we’ll do the same thing. See you all at Brad’s in two hours.”

The seven tired Vampire Hunters were done for the night, but they would never forget this day-or night. 

The end


End file.
